rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Seonia Rel'vera
Family page: http://rpheaven.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rel%27vera_Bloodline Seonia Rel'vera is a fairly young Sin'dorei of the Rel'vera family, though despite her youth has very much so taken to a similar mindset as that of her grandfather, Soven Rel'vera. The vindictive and truly scrappy Blood Knight quickly seeks the best option to further both her own interests, and the interests of Quel'thalas. Perhaps being faulted for being a tad immature at times, Seonia does in fact know when is time for her playful shenanigans and when is time to be serious, as her ultimate goals are to restore Quel'thalas to its former glory, and to seat the Thalassian people again as the elite of Azeroth. Appearance Face Notably, Seonia carries a set of bright, verdant green eyes above the noteworthy high cheekbones, which seem to run characteristic in Rel'veran blood. The expression she tends to carry switches somewhat freely to impish and mischievous, to challenging or proud. If Seonia is every in a quiet moment, often filling the air with boastful or downright cocky remarks, it is likely she is plotting a bit of immature mischief, equip with a sly smirk spreading over her pinkish lips. Her features are quite well defined, but unlike her aunt Zeleda, she is by no means dainty or frail in her appearance, neither body nor face. Her silky red hair is almost always pulled back in a ponytail, to keep it away and out of her face as she gets herself into whatever immaturity she might care for, but despite her lack of attention to it, it does remain quite clean and smooth at all times, mostly thanks to genetics and Thalassian heritage. Sometimes her face can be seen with small scratches- nothing too serious, however small amounts of blood may occasionally have been drawn, which she seems to have not cared to clean up. Body Seonia is notably of a quite versatile build- though she is feminine and slender, she also takes after her father's strength, and she is able to easily overpower many other Elven females. Despite this strength, she takes a preference towards agility; using her shield to protect herself as she slithers around the battlefield, using short bolts of Light to create vulnerabilities in her opponents, and quick motions then to draw her strikes. Though not 'fat' at all, she is a compact woman in muscle and is somewhat below average in height. This allows her to make quick maneuvers, followed then by powerful lunges or thrusts. As with her face, small cuts and scratches may be seen about her body, however it is of no concern to her, and seemingly not to her defined and toned muscles either. Clothing Seonia tends to adorn herself in the colors of black and red. Often wearing her Blood Knight tabard, she smoothly matches the color palette to that tabard itself. Her plate armor is quite lightweight, and though it is protective, it is not ultimately protective. She leaves her arms only covered in mere cloth- loose sleeves that flow easily to the quick and decisive motions she may decide to take. Her armor tends to be rather open around the joints to allow for her to make the agile maneuvers she so prefers, though it also leaves her vulnerable. She relies on her black and red shield, displaying the emblem of the Blood Knights, to protect her from this. When not in her Blood Knight uniform, Seonia is quick to get comfortable in a variety of soft clothing, turning quickly from the predatory Blood Knight one might see on the battlefield, into a rather lax and soft Elf. Personality Seonia is a mischievous, devious little Elf, but however sneaky she sometimes tries to be, she is just as quick to undo this with loud, arrogant, attention-drawing remarks. Notably immature when not given a reason to be remarkably serious, Seonia makes up for whatever nuisance she may be at times with a fierce loyalty and success rate. Fiery and hotheaded at times, Seonia does not often back down from a challenge, however her demeanor often makes its way towards competition, rather than anger. When given enough of a reason, she becomes quite confrontational, calling out faults and pranks when not her own, which quickly becomes somewhat hypocritical. Despite whatever mischief she may enjoy to get herself into, at the core she is an honest and genuine person, and if the situation is one of actual cause for sincerity, she will easily fess up and willingly face the consequences for her actions. History Coming soon!